Ellis Shadrach
Captain Ellis Shadrach was a suspect in the murder investigation of gunner Barnabas Dycker in Anchors Aweigh! (Case #21 of Travel in Time) and a quasi-suspect in A Pirate's Death for Me (Case #22 of Travel in Time) and Shipwrecked! (Case #23 of Travel in Time). Profile Shadrach is the 38-year-old captain of the HMS Highmore. He wears a cream buttoned-down shirt with gold buttons under a navy and gold naval captain's jacket with gold epaulettes and white ruffled sleeve collars. Additionally, he sports a matching blue, white and gold captain's hat and holds a gold and brown telescope in his hands. It is known that Shadrach knows how to tie knots, eats salt pork and has scurvy. Events of Criminal Case Anchors Aweigh! Shadrach became a suspect after Zara and the player found his epaulette near the victim. He identified the victim as gunner Barnabas Dycker and was shocked to hear that he had been murdered. He claimed that the victim was the best gunner that he had ever had on board his ship and told the team that he would send word of the murder back to the victim's family. Before he did so, Shadrach allowed the team to search the ship's deck. Shadrach was spoken to again about his paranoia surrounding the victim. He admitted to thinking about murder as he was paranoid that the victim wanted to replace him as the captain of the HMS Highmore, but claimed that he had not been the one to kill him. Later, he tried to set sail for the West Indies, but Zara and the player forced him to drop anchor. Shadrach was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Felix Humphrey for Barnabas' murder. Shadrach granted Felix clemency for the murder given that it was an accident. However, since Felix had tried to hide his actions, he would be flogged and removed from the crew of the HMS Highmore. Later, Zara and the player tried to talk to Shadrach about joining his crew since they could not use their time machine to sail about. However, he complained about a toothache that he had, prompting the team to convince Janis to fix his toothache. After finding disinfectant and finishing the procedure, the team discussed joining Shadrach's crew. After recovering from his anesthetic, he was so pleased with the procedure that he immediately hired the team to join their crew. He informed them that the ship was departing imminently for the West Indies and gave the player a uniform. A Pirate's Death for Me After arresting Blackbeard's killer, Jack and the player spoke with Shadrach about hunting Blackbeard's treasure in order to raise funds for the East India Company for the Tortuga auction. Shadrach told the team that if they could get the treasure map that Blackbeard's killer had hidden, the trade routes were as good as theirs. After they found the treasure map, Jack and the player showed it to Shadrach. He told the team that he was familiar with the region shown in the map, but informed them that the islands lay in treacherous waters. However, despite it being a dangerous expedition, he was confident that Blackbeard's treasure was worth the risk. After the team set sail, the HMS Highmore crashed. Shipwrecked! Mid-investigation, Shadrach reunited with the team after the shipwreck. He revealed that he had almost drowned and claimed that he did not feel good. Zara then took him to Janis. After arresting Evangeline Rousseau's killer, Zara and the player spoke with Shadrach about Blackbeard's treasure. He revealed that the treasure was buried in the island they were shipwrecked on. However, the map had been lost during the shipwreck. Zara then suggested that they searched the beach as a load of wreckage from the ship had washed up there. A few days later, Shadrach (along with the rest of the island's inhabitants) was able to escape the island thanks to a flare gun left for them by the team, according to Quentin Montague. Trivia *Shadrach is one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect twice. **He is also one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect in two consecutive cases in Travel in Time. Case appearances *Anchors Aweigh! (Case #21 of Travel in Time) *A Pirate's Death for Me (Case #22 of Travel in Time) *Shipwrecked! (Case #23 of Travel in Time) Notes Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Quasi-suspects